Regan Lee
__TOC__ Tribute Information Name: '''Regan Lee '''District: '''9 '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 17 Height: '''5'3 '''Appearance: Regan has long strawberry blonde colored hair that reaches near the middle of her back and pale skin. Her dark brown eyes almost look as if they were completely black. Regan has a slim and petite figure, making her look much younger from afar than she really was. Personality: Regan is pretty emotionless most of the time and is cold-hearted but can be passionate towards people and things if she wanted to. She's afraid of losing those she loves so she instead distances herself from people emotionally. She tries not to get too attached to people, but she would never betray them. Regan despises the Anti-Careers. She's determined to kill some of them. She has confidence in herself but not too much to be arrogant. Regan enjoys being sarcastic with people since it slightly amuses her. She is very persuasive and always follows orders given to her. Her slim and petite figure doesn't stop her from her ruthless killings but it may give people the impression that she is a small, weak girl that can't hurt anything. Weapons: '''Bow and arrows and throwing knives. '''Strengths: Agility, speed, strength, and knowledge. Weaknesses: Climbing trees, swimming, identifying plants, losing the people she cares for. Fears: Losing battles, bugs, fire and heights. '''Token: '''A braided bracelet made out of yarn that her mother gave to her. Backstory When Regan was a child, she had a best friend that she did everything with: playing in the fields, telling each other things no one else knew about, and talking about the games whenever it came near. They used to get into a lot of trouble together and always stuck by each other's side no matter what. The day of their first reaping came upon them and the unthinkable happened: Regan's best friend got reaped for the Hunger Games. Her best friend died a brutal death during the bloodbath and Regan was traumatized by it for a while. Since then, Regan has never been as close with anyone as she was with her best friend. She's been training everyday, planning on how to kill her victims with her weapons. She wanted to volunteer for the games whenver she thought she was ready. At the age of 17, Regan knew that she was ready to participate in the Hunger Games. Strategies Bloodbath Strategy Regan will run towards the Cornucopia. She will try to grab a bow and some arrows. If she is unable to do so then she will get her hands on some throwing knives. Afterwards, she'll try to get some extra stuff around the Cornucopia then catch up with her allies. Her main focus is to get at least one weapon. Training Strategy Regan will brush up on using the bow and knives. She'll practice a bit more with her weaknesses. She'll show off a bit with the weapons to show that she's just as strong as the Careers even though she's from Distrct 9. Regan will try to make friends with her allies or at least get to know them so they aren't complete strangers in the arena. Real Life Picture Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:Characters Category:District 9 Category:Chocolate mints08's Tributes